Germal
“Gohvis doesn’t trust you. And if you think he does, you’re a fool.” He stopped walking in order to spin around and put his face right up to Germal’s. “Which begs the question. Are you a fool? Or are you lying to me?” - Jercash to Germal Germal is a spy in Dozer Abolish. Description Germal has the appearance of a middle aged man despite 171 years as a servant. Germal has no discerning traits that would label him as a mutation user except for a single horn that protrudes out from his forehead and a little to the left. Personality Germal is a compulsive liar often telling fibs over the simplest of explanations. The main constant lie he upholds is that of his name, however other lies have included his age being only three years and more. Germal is rather close friends with Koh, a large wolf and ex-human mutation user whom served with Germal in Abolish's scouting division. He also maintains an amiable relationship with his reaper Nerovoy, to whom is responsible for Germal becoming a spy in Dozer Abolish. History Jonah was the name given to Germal at birth, however due to a constant compulsion to lie his name has changed constantly throughout his life. Germal is known to be from the small town of Trintol in Melmoore, where he was raised alongside Parson Miles and Damian Lofar, (Currently Damian Rofal) his two and only friends that survived after their town was massacred by an invading force that Melmoore had been at war with. Germal, Parson and Damian were all killed at the age of 5, 6 and 7 when they attempted to kill the men that had massacred their home town of Trintol. Upon their deaths each boy was resurrected by a reaper that was either distant family or friend of the boys. In order to stop such massacres from ever happening again, the conflict between the Vanguard and Abolish had to be stopped. With this in mind the boys and their reapers ( Overra, Feromas and Nerovoy) decided that they would work undercover and each infiltrate one faction. The Vanguard, Dozer Abolish and Morgunov Abolish were all targeted and successfully infiltrated by each pair, who were soon to rise in power and credibility over the years within their chosen faction. Somewhere along the way Damian is believed to have been killed, however instead, opting to fake his death and simply abandoning Abolish and his friends in favor of starting a family. Power and Abilities Germal is a mutation user with the ability to brainwash human's, reaper's, servant's and god's alike through simple verbal communication, convincing anyone to believe what he tells them. This has been seen when convincing a small girl and Carver that he was their uncle. Germal has also been noted to have convinced Malast, The God of The Underworld, that he was in fact also a god. After four years as a servant, Germal suffers from chronic pain due to focusing any mutation towards the inside of his body. Heart, liver, lungs and muscles all faced catastrophic damage. Finally Germal and his reaper Nerovoy struck upon Gohvis, Dozer and his repear Engomat after long years of searching for help. Curious to the significance of a single horn, Gohvis ( Abolish's leading expert on the mutation ability) began instructing Germal in the way's of proper mutation. Beginning with learning all about the nervous system in order to raise Germal's pain tolerance. Category:Characters Category:Abolish Category:Dozer Abolish Category:Servants